


For a Lifetime

by greeneggs101



Series: SorikuWeek2018 [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, SoRiku Week 2018, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Sora and Riku both have last minute anxieties about their upcoming nuptials. Luckily, their best friend is there to calm them down (and keep track of their rings...)(A.K.A. Sappy Wedding Fluff...)SoRiku Week 2018:in the future/with their rings





	For a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> This is so sappy, but I kinda needed to write something sappy and fluffy... so I hope you enjoy!

“Sora, if you keep kissing it, you’ll end up tarnishing it...” 

 

Sora turned grinning at his friend, and left one more kiss on the ring. “I can’t help it... I just hope he feels it every time I do!”

 

Kairi laughed, “Well... considering he constantly fiddles with his own ring, it must do something.”

 

Sora’s grin widened and he held up his hand so his ring caught the bright light of the sunrise just outside the window. “Today’s the day....”

 

Kairi nodded, “You nervous?” 

 

“Nah!” Sora laughed, “Just excited!” He hopped out of bed and ran to the clothes the good fairies had made for him. Kairi had insisted they stayed in a protective covering, knowing that Sora would stain them on accident, despite the reassurances of Flora. Now he eagerly removed the covering, grinning as the light grey fabric was revealed. “Where are Rox and Ven?”

 

“Getting their own clothes on,” Kairi muttered, though she may have mumbled something else about Lea trying to take Roxas’s clothes off... but Sora chose to ignore it. 

 

“So, if you think you can get dressed on your own, I’ll be taking your ring now...” She held out her hand. 

 

Sora frowned, not really wanting to part with it. “But...”

 

“Sora...it’s tradition...” 

 

He let out a sigh, “Fine...” Reluctantly, he took off his ring, kissing it briefly before passing it over. “You’ll--”

 

“Keep it safe till the ceremony,” Kairi promised, “It’s my job after all.”

 

“Right...” Sora grinned as she left, probably to track down Riku and take his ring as well. It was tradition back on the islands to give up their engagement rings so they can later put them back on for the ceremony. In olden times, when the gold and silver metals used to make rings was a rarity on the islands, this was done so that if one or both parties changed their minds, they wouldn’t be leaving with a good chunk of money on their finger. Nowadays, it was mostly done as a sign of trust between both parties. Knowing that, even without a physical reminder of their upcoming union, that they would remain loyal in the hours leading up to the wedding. As such, the ring keeper held a very important place in the ceremony, holding the rings safe until the time came to exchange them once again, this time as life partners. 

 

It seemed a little silly to Sora now. Of course he’ll remain loyal to Riku... but the silver haired boy was the one who wanted at least some Island traditions to remain in their wedding. 

 

Sora eagerly took his suit out, laying it on the bed so he could change after a quick shower. He was just toweling his hair dry into its usual spikes when there was a knock on the door. 

 

“Sora?” 

 

“Come in, Leon!” Sora called back, glad he put on his boxers before exiting the bathroom. 

 

The older brunet entered, quickly shutting the door behind him. “Kairi already leave you alone?”

 

“Some people trust me to get ready on time...” Sora huffed, still drying his hair. 

 

Leon huffed and walked over, taking the towel from his hands and shifting it to a dryer area of the towel and started to rub at Sora’s head. “Well, unless you want to get married with wet hair, we’re gonna have to find a hairdryer...”

 

“It’ll dry...” Sora whined. 

 

“Maybe in a few hours...” Leon muttered, then whispered an Aero spell under his breath, the air circulation helping the spikes dry a little faster. “Maybe Cloud should have come to do this.”

 

“Where is he?”

 

“Trying to convince Sephiroth to leave.”

 

“Sephiroth came to my wedding?!”

 

Leon shrugged. “Not sure if he came to your wedding or he just wants to crash it. Either way, Cloud’s taking care of it.”

 

As if on cue, there was a crash somewhere outside that rumbled through the castle. 

 

“Well... as long as he doesn't destroy the Great Hall and is back here in time for the ceremony,” Sora shrugged, relaxing a bit as Leon’s hands continued to run through his hair, drying it faster than he would have. 

 

“Right...” Leon finally must have deemed his work satisfactory as he threw the towel away. “Why did Riku want to have the ceremony there anyway?”

 

“Uh, well...” Sora shrugged, fiddling with the crown charm that never left it’s place around his neck. “He says that he thought it would be fitting to get married in the place where our friendship was almost shattered.” Sora looked down, “I would have been happy getting married just about anywhere, so I don’t mind if it’s this important to him.”

 

“Hmm...” Leon nodded, “What about your family back on the islands?”

 

“Riku’s family is throwing a party there when we get back.” The silver haired boy’s family hadn’t minded that they were ‘eloping’ as Riku had put it. But Radiant Garden was the easiest place to be sure Mickey, Goofy, and Donald could attend without disrupting world order. Besides, Terra was still recovering and couldn't travel far and neither Ven nor Aqua would leave his side. 

 

Sora quickly threw on his undershirt, then the pants, only feeling a little uncomfortable that they were longer than his usual beach length shorts. He nearly buttoned the shirt up wrong before Leon pointed it out, and then the jacket went on last. When he looked in the mirror, Sora could admit he looked good, even if it was vastly different from what he usually wore. 

 

“What about the tie?” Leon asked. 

 

“Oh yeah...” Sora picked up the thin piece of red fabric and looked at it. Then he felt his heart drop. 

 

_ He never learned to tie a tie. _

 

This was... terrible. Would Riku even want to marry someone with a poorly tied tie? What if not being able to tie a tie was a sign of bad luck?! 

 

“Riku’s not gonna dump you just because you don’t know how to tie a damn tie...” Leon groaned, placing a hand on his head in embarrassment on Sora’s behalf. Then he walked over and took the fabric from the smaller brunet, swiftly tying a simple but neat knot. 

 

“Did... I say all that outloud?”

 

“You wear your heart on your sleeve...” Leon murmured, straightening out the knot. “You didn’t have to say it.” 

 

Sora blinked for a moment then laughed. “Sorry... I guess... I’m just a little nervous.”

 

“You guess...” Leon sighed. “I suppose you have every right to be. Marriage is a big step...”

 

“Were you nervous when you got married?” Sora glanced down at the gunmetal ring circling Leon’s finger. 

 

Leon looked as well, a hint of a smile crossing his fingers. “Yeah, I was. Mostly because I figured Cloud was probably making a mistake.”

 

“No he wasn’t!” Sora protested, quietning when Leon shot him a look. 

 

“Yeah I know... Cloud told me I was being ridiculous later.” Leon ruffled Sora’s hair, messing it up just enough that it looked normal. “Point is, even if you both are making a mistake now, you just take the time to fix it. But I don’t think you are. You make each other happy. That’s what matters, yeah?”

 

“Yeah...” Sora agreed, then headed towards the door, ready to get married. 

 

“You still need shoes, Sora...” Leon called, and Sora could just imagine him pinching his nose in frustration. 

 

\---

 

“You’re gonna be fine, Riku...” Kairi murmured softly, laying her hand on top of his larger one. 

 

“I know...” Riku took a shaky breath, trying to calm his heart that had started racing the second Kairi held out her hand for the ring. “I just... I don’t know why I’m--”

 

“It’s fine,” the redhead patted his hand, “I don’t have to take it. Even Sora thinks it’s a silly tradition...”

 

“It’s not silly...” Riku protested, though he still fiddled with his ring, refusing to take it off. “It’s a symbol of trust...” and yet the ring remained firmly on his finger. 

 

Kairi raised an eyebrow, “Do you really think you’re gonna want to change your mind the second that ring is off?”

 

“No!” Of course not. Riku shook his head, then twisted the ring. “I just...”

 

He heard Kairi let out a sigh and felt her arms wrap around his shoulders. “Sora gave you that ring. He’s gonna want to see it back on your finger just as much as you want it back. You and him share a bond...” She squeezed his shoulders. “So while the ring symbolizes that, you don’t need it to feel his heart reaching for yours...” 

 

Riku hesitated for a moment then slipped the ring off, passing it to Kairi. “You’re right... Sora and I should listen to you more often...” 

 

“If you did, you would have been married at least a year ago...”

 

Riku laughed, “Before the battle?”

 

“Of course, that  _ was _ when Sora bought these things...” Kairi held out both rings before putting both of them into a small pouch.

 

Riku blinked, “Really?” He thought Sora had bought them after...

 

“Yeah,” Kairi slipped the rings into her pocket. “He showed them to me right before the battle... He asked me to hold on to them just in case... well... just in case.” 

 

Riku placed his hand on his heart, smiling when he did feel Sora’s reach out for him. “Sora...”

 

Kairi kissed him gently on the cheek, then stood up. “Feel better?”

 

“...yeah...” Riku offered a grin. “Sorry...”

 

She huffed softly and grinned. “It’s alright... I suppose it’s natural to be nervous... Do you need any help changing?”

 

“Nah...” Riku shook his head, then paused. “Well... do you know how to tie a tie?”

 

\--

 

Kairi couldn’t help the tears of happiness that slipped down her face as her best friends recited their vows. To love and to trust, to share and to hold. The traditional wedding vows that all three had grown up hearing all their lives going to the weddings relatives and family friends sounded so much more meaningful in this place. 

 

At first she hadn’t been sure at the venue. The restoration committee hadn’t been able to fix up the castle interior too much, mostly focusing on stabilizing it. But, when Sora mentioned that Riku hoped they could get married there, the whole committee banded together to make it presentable.

 

The vows and her role as ring keeper weren’t the only thing traditional about the wedding. Like most island weddings where everyone in the community was invited, Sora wanted to invite all of his friends from the different worlds. And somehow, Mickey and Yen Sid made it happen. Aladdin and Jasmine (as well as Genie, of course) were sitting next to Belle and the man formerly known as the Beast. Peter Pan was chasing Tinkerbell down from the rafters, and Cid had to chase Captain Jack away from the open bar. Sora seemed to welcome the chaos that came with inviting so many people from different worlds, so Kairi didn’t worry too much. 

 

“And now the Ring Keeper will return the rings so Riku and Sora and they can say their own vows to each other,” Mickey stated, voice ringing clear in the Great Hall. 

 

Kairi tried to wipe her eyes with her handkerchief then reached into her dress pocket to pull out the rings she had been entrusted with. As she walked over to hand them to Sora and Riku, she remembered the nervous excitement Sora had when he showed them to her for the first time through the shop window, asking her opinion if Riku would like them. She remembered Riku’s disbelief as he showed her the ring, a simple band engraved with the mirage split keyblade. Sora’s had the matching keyblade engraved in his. 

 

They both grinned and hugged her when she passed them off. 

 

“Thank you, Kairi,” Sora grinned, clutching the pouch tightly, and kissing her cheek. 

 

“Thanks,” Riku whispered, kissing her other cheek. 

 

Kairi huffed out a laugh, “I’m so proud of both of you.” She gave them each a short kiss then returned to her seat. 

 

“Riku...” Sora began, a little shaky but became more confident when the the silver haired boy smiled at him. “I love you. I’m...” He laughed a little, “I wasn’t sure what to say for this. I just... love you. I promise to keep you warm on cold nights, and to help you when you need it. I vow to protect you, whether that be from enemies or from your own doubts.” He looked up, like he was trying to remember anything else he had to say. “Oh... and I promise to never try to cook.”

 

Riku seemed to blink in shock for a second before bursting into laughter, his hands tightening on Sora’s. “Really?”

 

“You made me promise!” Sora stuck out his tongue, chuckling as well till Riku could catch his breath. 

 

Kairi rolled her eyes fondly, figuring it was some kind of inside joke between the two. 

 

“Sora,” Riku said, voice still threatening to break into laughter again. “Sora...You always make me smile, even when I least expect that I can. I... I know people wondered why I wanted to get married to you here. It’s because I once tried to hurt you here... and you still found it within yourself to trust me again. To help me heal and then to love me. I thought that here... where I almost shattered our friendship beyond repair would be the best place for me to tie myself to you for as long as you’ll let me. I just... hope it’ll be forever. I want it to be forever. I promise I will do whatever I can to make last as long as possible.”

 

Sora let the tears stream down his cheeks, as wiping them away would mean letting go of Riku’s hand. He had to though in order to proceed. Shakily he untied the pouch and pulled out Riku’s ring, handing his own to the silver haired boy. He then returned Riku’s ring to his ring finger, the silver haired boy shakily sliding Sora’s back where it belonged. 

 

Kairi could see the relief evident in both their eyes as the rings slid back into place, and she dabbed away a few more tears.  

 

Mickey looked like he was fighting back tears of joy as well. “Well, according to the traditions here and on Destiny Islands, I now declare you married. You may now kiss to seal the union.” 

 

Sora yanked on Riku’s dark grey suit, dragging the silver haired boy into a bruising kiss. Riku returned it eagerly, wrapping his arms around the brunet’s waist while Sora’s hands drifted into silver hair, his gold ring glinting in the sunlight that drifted in through the broken ceiling. 

 

The great hall erupted into deafening applause and the two broke away reluctantly, both blushing a little bit, but hands intertwined. 

 

Sora waved his free hand at the audience, a bright grin on his face. Riku was more reserved in his joy, but smiled with pure happiness when Sora leaned in to kiss his cheek. 

 

The rings that adorned their fingers glinted in the light, as bright as their own hearts. 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been fun! I've never particpated in a shipping week before, so this has been a blast to do. Loved all the prompts, and I can't wait to share tomorrow's 'free day'


End file.
